Konoha high
by icee dragon
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are sisters and they move into a new city and they go to a new school where they meet Sasuke and Naruto what will happen... Sasusaku Naruhina and slight nejiten
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Monday morning in malibu for two sisters well one was adopted. The blue haired

girl woke up first. She decided to wear a white tank top and really short jean shorts, she

brushed her navy silky blue hair and looked in the mirror. She saw her reflection of navy

hair and pearl white eyes. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga cousin of Neji Hyuuga and this

will be her first day at Konoha High where Neji goes.

Then a pink haired girl woke up. She picked out a black tube top with cherry blossom

pattern at the bottom and top and she put on hot pink short shorts. Then started brushing

her silky pink hair. She turned to the mirror and saw her reflection of pink hair and

beautiful jade eyes. "hey Hinata" Sakura said. "hey " Replied hinata. They went downstairs

for breakfast they live by themselves in a Hyuuga owned apartment. " We should be

heading to Konaha high soon to figure out our schedules right Hinata," Asked Sakura.

"Yeah, good idea." Hinata said softly. Sakura put on her black flip-flops on and Hinata put

on white ballet flats. Then they headed out the door to start there first day of highschool.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura and Hinata walked into the doors of konoha high and tried looking for the office

for there scheldules. A girl with brown hair up in buns walked up to them. "Hey guys need

help." Asked the girl. "oh hey Tenten, yes we would like to know where the office is

please." Replied Sakura. See Tenten is Neji's girlfriend so, they would know her because

she's dating their cousin.

Tenten showed them where the office was. " Thanx Tenten we'll talk to you later, bye.":

Hinata says. They got there schedules. "Girls I hope you find everything okay and enjoy

your school year." Replied Tsunade the principle. " Thanx" They said in unison. Sakura

and Hinata left to go find their lockers. Hinata and Sakuras locker were right next to

eachother. They grabbed their books and left to their homeroom with Kakashi Hatake.

They entered the room and sat down in the second row to the back. Hinata was looking

out the window, while Sakura was watching the people come in. Then this guy came in he

had messy raven colored hair and onyx colored eyes, he was wearing a black t-shirt and

faded ripped jeans, with black tennis shoes. He was surrounded by girls screaming and

welll they all looked like sluts in Sakuras opinion. He didn't seem to like the attention from

all the girls, he looked very annoyed. He saw pink so he looked and saw this girl he never

seen before. She doesn't look like a fan girl maybe it'll be alright if I sat behind her then

maybe I'll be safe from my fangirls till the end of homroom yay thought Sasuke. Suddenly

this flash of orange jumped through the open window. "Whew" Huffed Naruto. I'm not

late today. He was wearing an orange shirt that had a bowl of ramen on the front and he

was wearing jeans with white tennis shoes, his hair was bright blonde and messy, he had

cerulean colored eyes too. Hinata looked at the guy and started to blush. Hahah I guess I'll

be playing match maker with those two thought Sakura while smirking evilly. Sasuke went

over to Naruto and hit him on the head. "You idiot what if the window was closed."

Glared Sasuke. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and said "Well didn't think of that."

Sasuke said " Well news flash you never think Naruto." Then Sasuke went and sat down

behind the pink haired girl. Naruto then noticed a blue haired girl that was blushing, well

shes cute thought Naruto. Then their was a puff of smoke and their teacher walked in.

"okay class my name is Kakashi Hatake and it seems we have two new students please

stand up and tell the class about yourselves. Sakura and Hinata stood up, Sakura went first

"well my name is Sakura and yes this is my real hair color and I like singing,basketball and

soccer. I dislike people who diss my friends and family and you don't want to know what

would happen if you do." Then Sakura sat back down. Sasuke thought I wonder what she

meant I don't think I want to know. Hinata then went " well my name is Hinata and this is

my real hair color, I like reading, singing, and swimming, I dislike harm to animals." She

then sat down. Naruto thought I like to see Hinata in a bikini behold narutos perverted

side. "Okay class lets get started" Said Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hinata and Sakura's next class was physical education. Lucky Hinata cuz today was

swimming and they both brought their swimsuits. Sakura came out in a black bikini with a

pink cherry blossom at the bottom, Hinata came out wearing a dark blue bikini. Sasuke

and Naruto came out at the same time, Sasuke wearing black swimming trunks and

Naruto wearing orange with red stripes on sides for swimming trunks. They sat down next

to eachother and started talking with eachother. Sasuke was thinking wow Sakura looks

hot in that swimsuit. Naruto was thinking sort of on the same lines wow hinata looks great I

love ramen ramen ramen. "Okay class were pick a buddy girl boy pairings okay go!!"

Shouted Kurenai. Naruto automatically grabbed Hinata's hand. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's

hand because he didn't want to be paired up with those things called "FANGIRLS"

sasuke shuddered at the thought. Sakura had a pink tint on her cheeks with sasuke holding

her hand. Then Kurenai had them do laps with their partners. After the laps it was free

time, and Naruto was being Naruto screaming "HELP ME I'M DROWNING!" Naruto

was waving his hands in the air and shouting that. Sasuke was walking by with a towel

around his neck and he calmly stated "Hey idiot, your in the shallow part." Naruto

suddenly stopped waving his arms and did a thumbs up sign to Sasuke then swam out to

the deep and started waving his arms and shouting. "Naruto get out of the water time to

leave." Kurenai stated. "oh okay." Sighed Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke meet up with

Sakura and Hinata and since they had the same classes they all headed to their next class,

Health class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke walked into health class, they took their seats. Hinata sat next to Naruto

and infront of Sakura. Sasuke sat next to Sakura since he didn't want to be by the things that call themselves

girls. "Good Morning class." Cheered Jiraiya. Oh great he teaches this class thought Sasuke. "Today were

going to learn about the reproductive unit, so you'll be working with the person next to you." Said Jiraiya.

Hinata turned tomato red wondering what they were going to do. "Okay class you and your partner will be

taking care of this sack of flour." Hinata fell off her chair with wide eyes, quickly she regained her posture.

"Um sensei, can we bake cookies with the flour." Asked Naruto. "No you may not, oh and you better bring

this back in a week its graded, this will be your baby you have to take care of ." "WHAT, when did I have a

kid." Yelled Naruto. "Naruto, it's just a sack of flour." "oh well thats a reliever" sighed Naruto. Everyone

just sweatdropped even Hinata. Then the bell went off signaling lunch time everyone walked out except

Naruto who was gone in a flash towards the lunch room. Sakura and Sasuke left carrying their flour bag,

while Hinata walked with them holding her and Narutos flour bag,


End file.
